edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Unite!
'''Cartoon Network Unite! '''is a 2005 video game featuring all your favorite Cartoon Network characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door. Followed by three sequels named Cartoon Network: Battle for Volcano Island, Cartoon Network: Attack of the Toybots and Ed, Edd n Eddy featuring Cartoon Network Characters: Globs of Doom. Plot Ed, Edd n Eddy see the Kankers have taken over the Cul-De-Sac as a KND robotic probe exits a portal, showing a message from Sector V of the Kids Next Door, who the Eds have meet before. Following the KND robotic probe through the portal, the Eds meet the Kids Next Door, Grim, Billy and Mandy and Mac and Bloo. Numbuh 1 explains the Universe Portal Machine was copied by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, who used it to form a Syndicate with the Kanker Sisters, Duchess and the Boogeyman; they're stealing energy from each world. Since the Delightful Children's lair can't be found, they start with the other worlds first. They arrive in Boogie's new castle by accident, where he reveals his ghost portal is syphoning energy from the Underworld to further the Syndicate's plans. As a precaution, Boogie captured Grim, Billy and Mandy's friends. Boogie knocks them out and imprisons in the Underworld Prison. Befriending with Fred Fredburger, the heroes escape after knocking out the Brain Eating Meteor. Grim, Billy and Mandy lead the heroes to the Endsville ghost portal, where he claims no relation to the Fentons and that they're Monster experts. They meet Billy and Mandy's friends, Irwin and Pud'n, who explain some ghosts have possessed the citizens. Grim, Billy and Mandy drive out the ghosts, before the group cuts through the Endsville Graveyard to Boogie's castle. Upon arrival, Numbuh 5 realizes there are generators keeping the portal open. They destroy the generators, shutting off the portal. Confronting Boogie, Grim possesses Billy's dad Harold, using the 'Ghost Gauntlets' to pummel Boogie. Boogie gloats the Syndicate is building something and have sufficient ghost energy to help power it before fleeing. They next arrive in the Cul-De-Sac. They meet Nazz, who explains the Kankers use harvesters to capture bees to extract power from their sting; they also captured Jonny and Plank. Nazz sends them to the forest to meet Rolf, but he's sucked into a harvester. Destroying the harvesters, the group find themselves on the Kankers' trailer turned into a giant robot; they (minus the Eds since their annoying) are to be their slaves. However, Grim persuades them to let them go in exchange for bringing back their dads. Arriving at the Trailer Park, they free Rolf and the bees. On the roof, they face the Kankers (using a robot the Eds built) and rescue Jonny and Plank. The heroes learn the Syndicate is extracting energy for a Doomsday Device, and Duchess is still supplying power to it. In Mac's home town, the heroes infiltrate Duchess' fortress, finding a rainbow of Imaginary Magic ending there. After reactivating the prisim, they arrive at Foster's. Since the Eds have been here before, they give an incorrect explanation. Mr. Herriman explains Duchess is extracting the power from the Foster's to feed the Doomsday Machine. After freeing the imaginary friends, they go onto the roof of Foster's, where they defeat Duchess. The Eds and Grim deduce the villains are retreating to Sector V's home town to regroup after being defeated. They return to the KND Treehouse, where the Delightful Children contact them, saying the Doomsday Machine is almost finished. The Eds see the H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. scratching it's ear, making Numbuh 2 realize the Delightful Children planted a flea-bot in the H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. to spy on them. They shrink down and enter the H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P.'s engine, defeating the flea-bot; Numbuh 1 uses the flea-bot's circuitry to locate the Delightful Children's lair. Upon arrival, the Syndicate declares the world will be destroyed as a show of power; the machine will shield them. Despite the heroes damaging the machine, the villains continue the count down. Ed unplugs the Doomsday Machine; the Delightful Children lament they forgot a back-up system. With the Delightful Children arrested, the heroes part ways. Sector V give each a Neutronic Recallers in case of a future repeat. The Eds leave first, most likely holding the Kankers' perfume bottles their pockets. Grim, Billy and Mandy give Numbuh 1 a second Fenton Thermos (since Boogie is trapped in the original), which Numbuh 1 thinks will help him figure out what "those phantasmol images really were". Mac and Bloo thank Sector V for a Hyber-Cube, which is holding Duchess captive. After this, the Kids Next Door have a celebration. Playable characters * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Grim * Billy * Mandy * Mac * Bloo * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 Category:Video game Category:Video game crossovers Category:Games Category:Fighting Games